Many companies are taking a step back to re-evaluate how they manage and execute marketing campaigns. Traditional marketing approaches and evaluation are in many cases not equal to today's marketplace challenges. For example, many companies engage in advertising through multiple marketing channels, such as TV, radio, Internet, etc., to improve their bottom line. However, it is difficult for these companies to correlate advertising and marketing expenditures across many different channels with profits. Furthermore, it is difficult to ascertain how to allocate a marketing budget among different types of marketing channels to maximize sales.
Companies are asking their marketing leadership for a more direct accounting of the marketing department's performance in terms of marketing investment and the effectiveness and efficiency of marketing operations. Given the challenges in correlating investment in multichannel marketing campaigns with sales, companies may be finding it difficult to determine how best to adjust marketing investments to maximize sales.